Destiny Of the Fallen
by Excaliburswrath
Summary: Takes place after final fantasy 1. In a world without Chaos, there is Omega. Old and Cliche. First story I ever completed, and it shows. Anyway read and review. It's done. Rated T for safety and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Max

**Chapter 1**

This takes place sometime after final fantasy 1 and such. I've been working on this concept for a while so enjoy

* * *

The cold damp ground presses against his muscular build. The weight of his body is greater than his ability to move. He couldn't breath but it doesn't seem to bother his ability to live. _Where am I?_ The thought echoed in his mind.

"You are dead warrior of light," A mysterious voice whispered seemingly from nowhere. _Dead? Oh…I remember. That beast, he killed me, Omega…_The warrior recalled his battle against Omega. He had fought along side his three friends, Guy, Kyle, and Emma. _Wait…What happened to my friends?_ The silver haired one thought

"They succeeded in defeating Omega but selflessly gave their lives, like yourself, to seal the beast's essence in a crystal," The voice continued, "Their destinies have ended but yours continues." The warrior paused a moment. _Why my destiny?_ "Because you, Nova need to help the next generation of heroes," The voice boomed. _The next generation… of heroes? _ He paused, _I accept my destiny, and I am ready._ "Then let your second life begin!" The voice boomed. The darkness surrounding the warrior began to fade into light as the surroundings started to change.

* * *

**  
**

The warrior was in a different time from before; the mysterious voice had explained that it was 100 years after his own death. The deeds of Nova and his friends have been forgotten by this new generation. Only the legend of the 4 warriors of light and that of Omega remained. No one knew were the crystal that contained Omega was. It has been a few months since Nova began the second part of his destiny. He was now a Professor at the military teaching soldiers his old techniques. Nova was waiting in the courtyard for the new recruits. The voice had explained that he would eventually meet up with the 4 new warriors one at a time. The first was training in the military to hone his skills; he goes by the name of Max.

"Colonel Nova, the new trainees have arrived, Sir!" A soldier shouted from the other side of the courtyard.

"I have told you, you don't have to be formal with me," Nova replied.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier shouted.

"Never mind," Nova mumbled. A group of teens in green soldier garb walked through the front gate and lined up in front of Nova. The voice had given descriptions of the new warriors of light. "Alright front and center. I want names starting with you!" Nova shouted as he pointed to the soldier in the very front.

"Sir, my name is Max Sir!" The first soldier shouted.

"Meet me after the drill Max I have some things to discus with you," Nova said coolly. Some of the other soldiers started to go,

"Ooooo Max is in trouble."

"What was that?" Nova asked angrily.

"Nothing sir!" The soldiers replied.

"Really it sounded like mocking," Nova accused.

"Our apologies sir!" The soldiers shouted.

"Run a few laps as punishment," Nova sighed. Later that day, after combat practice and the standard army drills Nova pulled Max aside and walked him out of the courtyard into Nova's private office.

"Max!" Nova shouted

"Yes Sir!" Max replied

"Don't be so formal. Anyway… How good are you in history?" Nova asked.

"Ummm ok I guess, Why?" Max replied.

"Well you are needed to keep history from repeating itself. I saw your skills as a marksman today and I could really use your help. I am searching for the next generation of Heroes." Nova explained

"Heroes?" Max muttered confusedly

"Yes, a genuine crisis is about to strike this world, and I need you and three others to help me stop it!" Nova continued.

"Why me?" Max asked

"Because it's your destiny as a descendent of one of the warriors of light!" Nova said as he grabbed Max's shoulders.

"But my grandfather died in a war accident during the Omega Rebellion," Max said.

"Yes he died completing his destiny to battle against and defeat Omega," Nova exclaimed.

"You mean he was one of the warriors of light!" Max exclaimed.

"Correct," Nova said, "Omega threatens to rise again, and you must help me defeat him." Max stepped back with a stunned expression on his face. "Max? Are you ok?" Nova asked.

"No! No I'm not ok! You just told me my grandpa was a warrior of light! You just told me that I am now going to be a warrior of light! I can't accept this!" Max shouted as he ran out of Nova's office.

"… This is going to be harder than I thought," Nova mumbled under his breath. The wake up bell sounded at its usual time 5:00am. The troops got up as usual and went out to the court yard for their exercises. As Nova checked the soldiers he noticed that Max was not in the group. "Max isn't here! I am going to check the barracks for him!" Nova shouted to the General in charge.

"I give you permission to enter the barracks Colonel Nova!" The General shouted.

"Thank you sir!" Nova replied. The barracks were through the south courtyard door and to the left. As Nova arrived he noticed Max sleeping in his bed. "Get up Max!" Nova shouted

"Why? I'm a warrior of light, I get to sleep in," Max said.

"No. Actually because you are a warrior of light you have to get up earlier so you can train more!" Nova shouted.

"….. Were you a warrior of light too?" Max asked

"Yes, I was until I died, but my destiny wasn't finished so I was given a new life so I could aid the next generation of warriors," Nova explained. But an explosion diverted their attention to the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Max shouted.

"I would say an Omega virus attack," Nova replied.

"What?" Max replied.

"You need to come with me, and bring your gun," Nova demanded

" Al… Alright," Max replied. He reached under his bunk and grabbed his bag out from under it. He pulled a rifle with a scope on it from the bag. Nova was waiting at the door for the blonde haired soldier.

"This way!" Nova shouted as he pointed back to the courtyard. As they emerged from the south door they saw the scene of utter and total chaos. Most of the soldiers had been wiped out by 5 monsters standing on the north side of the courtyard. These "Monsters" Looked like people with a glowing red armor which consisted of black gauntlets, boots and an armor plating. Max saw the glowing red eyes and the look of blood smeared across their faces. The swish of their thin tails could be heard even from far away. "Only five? This is going to be easy," Nova said. He reached behind his back and pulled a lance out from seemingly nowhere. The lance's sharp red tip gleamed in the sunlight. Max saw that the lance was taller than he was. Before he could admire the lance more Nova lunged toward the beast closest to them and slammed his lance through its head. Max saw that another beast was charging at Nova and took aim and fired hitting the monster in the chest, sending it flying. "Thanks for the save Max!" Nova shouted as he pulled his lance from the beast. The other three beasts looked at each other and ran out the front door of the Base. "That was easy," Nova said.

"Yea really easy…" Max muttered.

"Max we should leave to find the other three warriors of light," Nova explained

"Well can't we stay here and help the soldiers recover?" Max asked.

"No, they can fix this mess on their own, what we need to do is gather the warriors of light as fast as we can so we can stop Omega from getting what it wants," Nova continued.

"Which is?" Max questioned

"Total universal destruction," Nova said coolly, "Now let's get out of here." Max nodded and followed Nova. Stepping over the soldiers who had been slain by the Omega viruses that lay in their way, Max took one final look back to see his previous home, now in ruins.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Read and Review 


	2. Chapter 2 Jessie

**Chapter 2: Jessie**

Well if you haven't guessed the first four chapters are going to be about the 4 new warriors of light.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy series but I don't really think its mentioned all that much**  
**

* * *

It has been several weeks since the attack on the military base. Nova and Max soon learned that the base they were at wasn't the only one that was attacked. Most of the worlds military bases were attacked by the people infected with the Omega virus. That is why the monsters Nova and Max fought ran after two were killed. They still needed to attack other bases and they couldn't lose anymore "lives." The two have found themselves in the capital of Devoria (country they are in), Salamance. 

"This is where the next warrior is supposed to be," Nova said while looking over his little town map.

"A church?" Max asked.

"Yes…. A church…." Nova mumbled, "Her name Jessie and she is good with bows and white magic."

"Ah… A healer," Max exclaimed.

"Alright, come on," Nova said as he pushed open the heavy iron doors. The church wasn't very big to begin with and it seemed much smaller on the inside. There was only a small room with rows of benches and a decorative alter with a large cross above it.

"It's a nice place they got here…" Max said.

"Welcome to the Church of the 4 warriors of light," A nun said as she entered the room from a door behind the alter. Max nearly fell over after he heard who the church was dedicated too. Nova coughed and asked the nun, "Is there a young woman named Jessie here?"

"You mean one of the warriors of light?" The nun asked.

"Yes. This boy here is a warrior of light and I was a warrior of light given new life to aid the new warriors of light," Nova explained.

"I see…" The nun muttered. "Close the doors!" She shouted. Max whirled around to see the doors slam shut. Two nuns came out with pistols in each hand.

"That's bad right?" Max asked.

"Yes, Max, this is bad," Nova replied. The nuns raised their guns and started firing at Max and Nova. Nova pushed Max out of the way and let his hidden bullet proof vest do the rest. Max hid behind one of the benches and pulled out his rifle and shot one of 'nuns' at the door in the chest. The other 'nun' turned to Max and was met with Nova's lance through her chest.

"What was that for?" Nova shouted.

"You are going to take the girl from master Omega!" The nun shouted.

"Why does everything have to be controlled by Omega?" Max shouted.

"Everything isn't controlled by Omega, just all of the stuff around us because we are warriors of light," Nova explained.

"Silence!" the Nun shouted angrily.

"Nope sorry, can't do that," Nova replied as he charged towards the 'nun', impaling her with his lance.

"Gack You…. You fools wont stop… You won't stop Omega from…. From rising again!" The nun muttered as she fell limp.

"We need to look for Jessie," Nova said as he pulled his lance from the body.

"Yea…," Max mumbled. Nova walked behind the alter and searched for the door that the nun had come out of. He found it and tried to open it

"Locked…" Nova mumbled. He took his lance and stabbed the door until it crumbled at his feet. "Let's go!" Nova shouted.

"Right!" Max replied as he ran to the door. Nova walked through first, with lance in hand. There were several flights of stairs leading into a large chamber with several prison cells.

"There she is!" Nova shouted pointing at the last cage on the left. The girl inside looked up at the men and cowered in the corner of her cell. "Don't worry we are here to help you," Nova said as he ran to the cell. Max just stood at the foot of the stairs. While Max was at the stairs Nova had run to the cell and sliced the bars into several pieces. "Come on we need to get out of here," Nova said offering his hand to her. Jessie nodded and grabbed it. She tried to stand but fell. Nova saw that she had bad leg wounds, probably to prevent escape. He decided to carry her piggy back style. "Clime on my back and I'll get you to the inn," Nova explained. Jessie nodded again. With Jessie on his back Nova started towards the stairs but was stopped by a secret door that started to open.

"They're here!" Jessie shouted.

"Omega viruses," Nova muttered.

"I got them!" Max shouted pulling out his rifle. There were 3 Omega viruses standing in front of Nova. Max shot one in the head and shot the second one in the chest, killing them both. The third one lunged at Max before he could reload his gun. "Ack!" He shouted. Nova dropped his lance and kicked it strait through the virus's head.

"Your welcome, now get my lance and come on!" Nova shouted.

"Right," Max replied pulling the lance out of the impaled virus. Nova was already starting up the stairs and Max soon followed. When they got upstairs the doors were still shut but there was a figure in front of them.

The figure turned to face Nova and the others and boomed, "Why are you taking her from MY church."

"Omega…" Nova mumbled, "How are you here?"

"?... Nova is that you? I thought I killed you!" Omega asked

"You did," Nova replied

"Oh well…. I am able to be here only as a spirit, not something solid… What do you expect me to do? Sit around in a crystal for 100 years?" Omega explained.

"Yes," Nova replied

"Well I didn't. I wanted to stop the warriors of light from getting together so my essence seeped out of the crystal and I started manipulating events. Of course the light in the world couldn't have that so I guess they resurrected you Nova," Omega continued.

"We'll be going now. Unless you suddenly become solid you can't stop us," Nova said.

"I don't have to be solid. I'm sure my viruses can handle a crippled healer a marksman and a Dragoon," Omega explained. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers and with a 'poof' 5 Omega viruses appeared. Nova put Jessie down and asked Max for his lance.

"Stay back I can handle these losers," Nova ordered. Nova charged the viruses and stabbed the first one in the head. He flung the virus off his lance and into another killing both. A third virus tried to slice Nova with its claws but missed instead getting a lance through the chest. The last two viruses looked at each other and charged Nova at the same time. Nova took his lance and whirled it around slicing both viruses in half. "What did you say about your viruses being able to take me?" Nova asked.

"You'll pay for this!" Omega replied as he vanished.

Nova turned around and said, "Let's get her to the hospital." Nova kicked the doors open and went back to get Jessie and Max. They ran down the street Nova with Jessie on his back. "Max Where is the hospital!?!" Nova shouted.

"Take a left here… No a right… No," Max said looking at the map.

"What kind of soldier are you!?" Nova shouted.

"The kind that bad with maps!" Max replied. Nova looked around and saw a sign pointing to the hospital which was right in front of them.

"That's not right…" Nova mumbled as he entered the hospital's double doors. "You two sit here I'll get some attention to Jessie," Nova explained sitting her down on a couch.

"Alright," She said. Nova ran to the reception desk and started to yell at the overweight secretary.

"I'm Max, nice to meet you Jessie," Max said blushing.

"Thanks for saving me Max…" Jessie said blushing as well.

"I'm glad we were able to save you I mean…" Max continued blushing wildly.

"I got her a doctor," Nova said picking up Jessie and carrying her to the operating room, followed by Max.

* * *

Woo relationships to come! Read and review please. Thanks 


	3. Chapter 3 Sean

**Chapter 3: Sean**

I know this one is a little shorter than normal. The third warrior arrives and he's a mage.

* * *

It's been a few weeks, Jessie recovered from her injuries, and the gang moved on to the next town to find the third warrior of light.

"Hey Nova why hasn't Omega attacked us since the church?" Jessie asked.

"Probably because he used up a lot of his strength coming there in _person_," Nova replied.

"Hey is that it," Max said pointing at a structure coming up.  
"This is the place," Nova said looking up from his map.

"Really! I mean there is a huge neon sign that says 'this is the Mage Academy' but is this really the place?" Max said sarcastically. Jessie giggled at this and Nova just glared at Max.

"Alright let's go, I'm sure we won't have any Omega problems here," Nova commanded. Right after he finished that statement the main tower of the Academy exploded in a large multi colored fireball.

"Yea no Omega troubles what so ever," Max replied pointing at the Omega viruses pouring out of the destroyed tower.

"Shut up, just shut up," Nova mumbled. The faint cries of 'thunder' and 'fire' could be heard even from outside.

"Let's just find Sean and get out of here," Jessie announced.

"I'm with Jessie on this one," Max added.

"Fine ok let's just go!" Nova shouted. He knocked on the double doors and they fell off of their hinges. "I'm not going to pay for that…," Nova mumbled. The ground rumbled with another explosion. The broken doors lead to another hallway, at the end of which was a group of black mages destroying some Omega viruses. "Let's give them a hand!" Nova shouted as he charged.

"Looks to me like we are only giving them a hyper-active dragoon that loves to stab things with his lance…" Max mumbled and Jessie giggled. Nova jumped over the mages and stabbed one of the viruses in the head. Max followed and shot another virus down. Jessie pulled out her bow and arrow and shot a third virus in the chest. "This is getting old, _Dragon Breath!_" Nova shouted. He started to inhale air and blew out fire, incinerating the rest of the viruses.

"Thank you for the aid friend," One of the mages said.

"Your welcome, my name's Nova," Nova said as he turned to the mage to shake his hand.

"Mine's Sean, it's a pleasure," Sean said.

"So you're Sean. I am an old warrior of light sent to gather and aid the new generation of warriors to defeat Omega," Nova explained.

"I have been waiting for you. We should leave here before more viruses arrive," The black haired one replied. The rest of the mages dispersed to help defend the Academy.

"Hey Sean, I'm Max. Nice to meet you," Max said shaking Sean's hand.

"And I'm Jessie, it's a pleasure," Jessie added.

"Nice to meet you both," Sean replied.

"What happened to us leaving before Omega kills us all," Nova said impatiently from the door.

"Alright we're coming," Max shouted.

"Oh no you don't," A booming voice shouted.

"That voice… Omega," Nova mumbled.

"Correct" Omega said as his shadowed figure appeared.

"What are you going to do, summon more viruses?" Nova asked mockingly

"Nope! I'm going to summon an Omega Spawn" Omega shouted.

"That's bad right?" Max asked.

"Yes, Max, that is very bad," Nova replied

"What exactly is an Omega spawn?" Max asked. Just as he finished the ceiling was ripped off of the hall. There was a large creature with a torso attached to a large centipede like thing by the torso's spine. The torso had four muscular arms as well as several tentacles sticking out of its back. Its head looked humanoid.

"That's an Omega spawn," Nova said pointing at the monster.

"Oh, well never mind then," Max mumbled in a huff.

"I got it!" Sean shouted. He started mumbling an incantation and then shouted "_ULTAMAR!" _A green light enveloped the giant spawn and started dissolving it.

"How do you know Ultamar?" Omega asked

"I'm in the advanced Black Wizards class," Sean replied

"Of course you are…" Omega mumbled, "I will destroy you all and don't you forget it!" Omega shouted as he disappeared.

"What did he say? I forgot," Nova asked, "Wait… why do I care? Let's get out of here."

"Yay!" Max shouted

"Alright," Sean replied

"I'll follow you," Jessie said. The group walked out of the crumbling Mage Academy.

"Hey Jessie," Max asked slightly behind but out of earshot of Nova and Sean.

"Yes Max," Jessie smiled.

"Are you alright?" Max asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Jessie blushed.

"I just worry about you," Max blushed as well.

"You're the best Max," Jessie smiled clasping Maxes hand making him blush wildly.

"Thank's Jessie," Max sighed.

"We should probably stop at an inn before we get going," Nova announced.

"Alright," Max replied continuing to follow Nova to the nearest inn.

* * *

Omega never learns does he? Oh well...

Next time on Destiny of the Fallen Chapter 4: Edward

The warriors meet up with the final warrior and Omega pulls out all the stops to stop them from getting any further.


	4. Chapter 4 Brian

**Chapter 4: Brian**

It has been a week since Omega nearly destroyed the Mage Academy. The group made it to the frontier town Drokmare, where the final warrior is said to reside.

"What is the warrior's name?" Jessie asked.

"Brian. He is good with swords and he should be in the inn," Nova answered.

"A warrior, well we need one. The only short range fighter we have now is Nova. What if he gets hurt, then we would be sunk," Sean explained.

"I suppose," Max mumbled.

"Oh and before we get there I need to tell you guys. Drokmare is the city of thieves so keep your belongings close," Nova explained

"I'll lock everything magically," Sean exclaimed.

"Alright fine," Max moaned as he handed his bag to the black haired one.

"Max's bag is locked and so is Jessie's, and mine. What about yours Nova?" Sean asked.

"My bag is already thief proof," Nova said pointing to his backpack.

"There aren't any openings. How do you get stuff in and out?" Max asked

"Secret," Nova replied.

"Spoil sport," Max pouted. As they arrived to Drakmare they saw that it was just as Nova had said. There weren't many nice houses mostly run down. The paths were dirt and there was only one inn with a sign "Only the strong survive."

"Man I got mud on my new black robe," Sean complained his brown eyes glittered with concern.

"It'll come off, it's only topsoil," Nova said with a wave of his hand.

"What exactly are you doing Nova?" Jessie asked. Nova was standing in front of a rather large board.

"Looking for Brian. Sometimes they have a name and location posted on this board," Nova replied.

"Excuse me stranger did you say Brian?" A man walked up and asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Nova replied

"He lives in that hut over their. I'm his uncle Joe," Joe replied.

"Ok thanks…" Nova said as he shuffled closer his three companions. Nova looked at the decrepit hut and walked toward it.

"Why on Earth would an uncle tell 4 strangers with weapons his nephew's exact location?" Max asked.

"I don't know but I'll take all the help I can get," Nova replied. He pushed the large leaf covering the doorway and walked in.

"What do you want?" a figure asked. Nova found himself face to face with a red headed stranger who had a sword at Nova's neck.

"We're looking for Brian," Max said from the doorway.

"Congrats you found me, now leave me alone," Brian replied turning away from Nova.

"No can do. You are a warrior of light and your destiny says that you come with us so we can defeat Omega," Nova explained.

"No, and that is final," Brian yelled.

"We are not, and cannot leave without you Brian," Nova said

"Oh, really? Let me test that theory," Brian replied, raising his sword.

"You won't beat me kid," Nova replied raising his lance.

"Oh Yea!" Brian shouted as he charged.

"Don't fight you two," Jessie shouted. Nova put his lance to the ground and tripped Brian. A thud was heard and Brian was on the ground with a lance at his neck.

"I told you. You cannot beat me, especially with the way you carry your sword." Nova repeated.

"Fine… I'll come with you…" Brian mumbled.

"Alright Brian," Nova said as he put his lance up and pulled Brian up on his feet. "Let's get out of here before…" Nova started but was interrupted by Max.

"Stop! The last time you jinxed us so stop talking before you do it again!"

"Let's go," Nova said. Sean pushed the leaf out of the way and saw Omega standing in front of them. "HA! I didn't jinx us it this time!" Nova shouted, "Oh wait, Omega is bad!"

"Yes kids Omega is bad!" Omega shouted, "You better be ready to work together this time!" He stepped back to show that the whole town had been infected by the Omega virus.

"This is bad right," Max asked

"Yes, Max, this is bad now quit asking!" Nova shouted

"Oh my God!" Brian shouted.

"Yes I infected the whole town with the Omega virus. Now its time for my maniacal laugh, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cough, cough….Ha," Omega shouted.

"This in no way shape or form will be easy," Nova said, "But if we work together then we could win. You four need to fight as the four warriors of light! Use your weapons, skills, and magic and we can defeat these viruses! The four of you and myself will be more than a match for these creatures. And remember, use wide affect attacks that take out several in one attack!" Nova charged _'Dragon Breath' _was heard by the warriors.

"Right then," Sean said, "_Ultamar!"_

"Alright!" Jessie shouted, "_Holy!"_

"Fine!" Brian mumbled, "_Knight Sword Storm!"_

"Easy!" Max shouted, _"Charged Particle Shot!"_ The four warriors had used their most powerful attacks which easily wiped out at least half of the viruses. The viruses hadn't given up they were all attacking the heroes at once. Nova realized that he and the warriors of light would be overwhelmed if all of the remaining viruses attacked. Jessie realized this too and cast the spell 'barrier' to protect them against the viruses.

"That's not good enough they'll rip through it in a minute or two," Brian shouted.

"That is all I'm going to need," Nova said from behind them, nearly giving Brian and Max a heart attack.

"How did… But you…. Then how… Arg! I don't want to know," Max babbled incoherently.

"You all used your ultimate attacks now here is mine!" Nova shouted, "_Dragon Quartet of Destruction!"_ As Nova shouted as four massive Dragons appeared outside of the barrier and started to blow away the remaining viruses, as well as the town around them.

"………. Do you realize how much I hate you Nova?" Omega said from behind them.

"Yes," Nova replied while turning to face Omega.

"Good because I WILL KILL YOU IN A MOST PAINFUL WAY FOR RUINING MY PLANS!!!!!" Omega shouted angrily.

"Awww is Mr. Omega going to cry?" Nova asked mockingly.

"THAT'S IT!" Omega shouted, "I'M OUT OF HERE!" And with that Omega disappeared.

"We win, let's go," Nova ordered.

"Oh no no no no no! First you are going to explain how you did that! Then you are going to tell us what our next move is," Brian shouted.

"I agree," Sean commented.

"I don't really care, but I could use a break right now," Max remarked

"I'll listen," Jessie mumbled quietly.

"Why do you think the voice picked me to help you guys out? I was the strongest warrior of light at the time. And I learned a lot from my teacher while I was dead. I mean come on. Do you really think I wasn't prepared for anything Omega could throw at us?" Nova explained, "As for our next move, we are going to find Omega's base and destroy it."

"Alright, Lets get moving," Brian said reluctantly. Nova nodded as he led the group out of the destroyed town.


	5. Chapter 5 the plan

**Chapter 5: The plan unveiled**

I know this one is shorter than normal and i'm sorry about the sluggishness of updates lately... I'm really really really busy and that isnt a last minute excuse. I'm moving so yea sorry everyone

* * *

The group has made it to the desert town of Palm after about a week of travel through the desert country of Orthos. Nova says that Omega's base crashed near Palm forming the toxic lake outside of town. Lately there have been rumors that a tower that has been rising out of the lake. In the inn the group was doing random stuff around their room like unpacking, rearranging, etc.

"Did you hear about the tower coming out of the lake Nova?" Jessie asked. The discussion had begun.

"Yea, a sure sign that Omega is trying to raise his castle," Nova explained

"When are we leaving?" Max asked.

"A few days. We need to be prepared for everything," Nova answered.

"How much money do we have?" Sean asked.

"A lot, do you realize that I have had a large bank account accumulate interest for 100 years?" Nova asked.

"Well that settles our financial problems. But how are we going to get across _toxic lake_? By swimming? I don't think so," Brian asked

"I still have the boat I used to get there last time. Of course it is 100 years old. It might take a few days to restore it," Nova explained.

"Well at least we have a plan," Max commented, "I wonder if Omega will try anything?"

"Not likely. We are too close to his castle. Any fighting might damage it, ruining his plan," Nova continued.

"What exactly is Omega's plan Nova?" Jessie asked.

"The plan is to raise his castle again and use it to destroy everything. He needs to raise his flying castle. He then needs to get to the Badlands, where he has prepared an attack to destroy the planet. His castle is carrying his crystal. The last thing he needs is for us to attack. It is a cycle. Each generation has 4 warriors of light that stop Omega's plan. Eventually he will rise again and move closer and closer to the Badlands. In a few thousand years he will get their and destroy the planet. Then he will move on to destroying the universe. Every generation tries to end the cycle but they fail. We, however, are going to do something different. I know what doesn't work and now we we'll try what does work. We need to eradicate his essence. We can do this by using this," Nova pulled out a small white orb, "It is an endless supply of light. If we throw this into his essence after we have destroyed his crystal he will dissolve forever! Jessie, I am intrusting you with this orb," Nova finished. He gave the orb to Jessie.

"Let's do this!" Brian shouted. He raised his hand up in front of him

"All for one!" Sean shouted putting his hand on top of Brian's.

"One for all!" Max shouted following Sean.

"Together we can do anything!" Jessie added placing her hand on Max's (making him blush).

"That takes me back…" Nova said.

"Aren't you going to join in with an inspiring comment?" Jessie asked

"I can't, I did it with my last group," Nova replied.

"Alright!" The 4 warriors shouted together.

"Takes me back…." Nova mumbled.

Meanwhile… At Omega's underwater castle.

"I'm ready to raise my castle but I need to figure out what to do about Nova," Omega said to himself (Monolog time!) "Hmmm there is something different about him since he has come back to life. Some weakness that I haven't seen yet. He still he continues to foil my plans even after death. Good thing he isn't a warrior… of … light... Anymore…. No way… I can't believe it…How could I, The All powerful Omega! have missed that…... Hehehehe…. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Death**

Well here you go... Hopefully I'll get to updating faster...

* * *

It has been two days since the pep meeting thing. The boat is ready and the group has ventured out with all the supplies they could possibly need. Nova was waiting for them in the boat.

"Come on guys! The boat is ready!" Nova shouted

"We might come faster if we didn't have to carry these heavy supplies!" Max complained.

"Well you could let Jessie carry her stuff," Nova mumbled

"What?! I couldn't hear you!!!" Max yelled. Nova just smiled. The group finally made it to the boat, but Nova had to go out to help Max. Nova lifted Max and his bags with one hand and carried him to the boat. "Well you make it look so easy!" Max continued to grumble.

"Alright we are setting off to Omega's castle!" Nova shouted.

"Who's setting off, its 40 yards away?" Brian commented

"Just let me have fun ok!" Nova lectured.

"Fine, Fine, whatever…" Brian mumbled. In all honesty it was only about 30 yards away. It took the group about 2 minutes to get there. "How do we get in? There isn't even a window to break through," Brian observed.

"Not right now," Nova said while pulling out his lance. He sliced a large hole in the wall. Nova then climbed through the new opening. "See?" Nova said.

"I hate you…" Brian mumbled.

"I know, most people do," Nova replied helping the 4 warriors into the tower. Nova pointed to the staircase in front of them. It was a small staircase only wide enough for a single file line. After a few flights of stairs it started to widen. Eventually the stairs lead into a large open chamber. The chamber's walls were blue with black characters.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Omega boomed. He was standing on the other end of the large chamber with several viruses.

"What is humble about it?" Max asked.

"Not much, but that is beside the point!" Omega shouted, "Nova there is one thing you have forgotten."

"And that is?" Nova asked.

"When you came back you are not a warrior of light," Omega started

"Which means?" Nova asked

"You are no longer immune to my virus!" Omega shouted.

"Oh $#$&&! You would think an Omnipotent voice would think of something as critical as that!" Nova shouted.

"Ack! My virgin ears!" Sean shouted as Nova started to run towards Omega. Omega snapped his fingers and the characters around the room started to glow blood red. A door slammed down behind them with a thunderous boom. Leaving everyone trapped.

"You think I would run from you! Ha! Guys! If I am infected I need you to kill me!" Nova shouted.

"What?! No we can't!" Jessie shouted.

"You'll have to…" Nova replied. He charged Omega with lance in hand. He cut down every virus in the room and was ready to fight with the boss himself.

"You are not making it out alive!" Omega shouted. Nova doubled over in pain. His body started to change into the virus form.

"No!" Max shouted, falling to his knees. Nova stood up. He wasn't Nova anymore.

"Not once but twice! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Omega shouted, "Now my virus attack!" With that Nova charged the group. Max stood, raised his gun and fired blowing off half of Nova's head. Nova staggered back and looked at the group with his bright red eye. He pointed his lance at Max and charged again.

"I'm sorry Nova," Max mumbled. He waited until Nova was very close, held the gun up and fired again and again and again until Nova fell. The sound of the shots bounced off the walls of the chamber, the bangs resonating in the warriors' minds. Jessie fell to her knees in tears. Max turned to Omega and fired several times. Each shot just passing through with no flesh to hit. The door behind Omega screeched open. With a smirk Omega disappeared. Max started toward the door, along with Sean and Brian. Jessie refused to get up off the tear soaked ground. Max observed this and stayed behind. Sean and Brian continued down a large flight of stairs. Eventually the two warriors made it to a small room. At one end Omega was standing behind a hoard of viruses. The wall opposite of the heroes had a large crystal embedded in it. Omega motioned and his army parted letting Omega walk through. Omega came up next to the warriors and punched Sean in the chest.

"I'm so close to my physical body that I am actually solid here," Omega explained, "Now if you don't mind. Rise my castle RISE!" Everything started to shake violently. The heroes lost their balance and were slammed against the stone cold ground. When the warriors were able to stand again the castle was high above the town. The viruses charged, the two warriors stood no chance. Sean was able to teleport himself and Brian to the previous room before receiving any injuries. Sean readied the teleport spell again to escape the castle. Max went to get Jessie, who wouldn't let go of the still body of their mentor. Max eventually had to drag it along with Jessie. The viruses started to pour in the room as Sean activated the spell and with a poof they were back in the inn.

"Why?" Jessie muttered tears streaming down her face, "Why?" Max only nodded to the body of their dear friend. The true hero, Nova the dragoon.


	7. Chapter 7 Salvation

**Chapter 7: Salvation**

Well its almost over... one more chapter

* * *

It has been a week since the death of Nova. The warriors managed to wonder into the destroyed town of Drokmare. The shops had everything they needed, and it was free! The inn was free to with no one to make them pay the fee.

"What are we going to do now?" Jessie asked clutching Nova's lance.

"Omega needs to pay for what he did," Brian sighed. "But first we need to get out of this dump of a town. Also we need to figure out a way to break into that flying castle."

"Where do we go from here? I don't even know where we are on the map. Nova was the one in charge of getting us from one place to another… What I'm trying to say is, now what?" Sean asked.

"We forge ahead," Max started grabbing Nova's lance from Jessie, "We go to the Mech capital, Karashine and get one of the military airships they rent out. Then we blow a hole in that forsaken castle and storm in like we did the first time. And if Omega tries to stop us I'm going to shove this lance through his head!"

"How about we make Max the leader," Brian commented.

"Alright. Now let's get moving," Max commanded. The group made their way to Karashine by a Ferry/Taxi thing that was running all around the country. Karashine is a large city made by equally large machines. Originally Karashine was a small mountain town, but then came the bulldozers and cranes and soon enough Karashine was a large flat industrialized city, the machine capital of the world. If you wanted an airship or a new gun you had to come to Karashine. Max eyed the guns in the shop windows as they passed by. The sound of all of the people chatting was so overwhelming, Sean could hardly hear himself think. They all had the plan though. If they were separated they would meet in the Kara inn lobby. People in crowds forgot their manners, shoving and pushing people aside to get to their destinations without even an 'excuse me.' As predicted the angry crowd was able to separate the warriors into two groups. One comprised of Max and Jessie and the other of Ed and Sean.

"Let's head to the inn Max," Jessie commented.

"Can't we stop at the best gun shop in the world first?" Max asked.

"But we need to meet back up at the inn," Jessie replied

"Pwease," Max said in an annoyingly cute voice.

"Alright alright we will go to the gun shop," Jessie replied admitting defeat.

"WOOHOO!" Max shouted leaping a foot in the air and kicking his heels together. Fortunately for Jessie the gun shop was on the way to the inn. Max pushed the glass door open and heard the clang of a bell. "Hey do you guys have that new Hyper Magnum sniper shotgun mk5 that I have heard so much about?" Max asked the shopkeeper.

"We do," The owner replied in a gruff voice, "I'll need to see your license."

"Here," Max said pulling out his fat wallet. The card had an old picture of Max. He was registered as an S class firearms expert. He could essentially handle any gun ever made.

"Your license checks out. That will be $50,000," The owner replied

"Max! Do we even have that much?" Jessie asked.

"Yea. Remember when Nova talked about his large bank account accumulating interest over 100 years? We are all billionaires thanks to him!" Max replied excitedly. He slid the cash to the Owner and he gave Max a large gun case. "Now we can go to the inn," Max announced smiling. Jessie coughed looking at him with a smug look. "Of course after I get you several presents Jessie," Max replied quickly.

"That's better," Jessie smiled as they walked out of the gun shop together, hand in hand. They arrived at the White Mage shop soon after. "I need to get a better robe, a bow and lots of arrows... Do you have the White Wizard robe of Vitality, Yoichi's Bowand lots of Divine Arrows?" Jessie asked the shop keeper.

"Yes we do young lady. What size robe would you like?" The shopkeeper asked

"Between small and medium thank you," Jessie replied.

"It will be $40,000 and ready in a minute," The Shopkeeper replied. Jessie handed him the money and he handed her a box containing the robe a new bow and large bag full of arrows.

"Can I change into the robe now it now?" Jessie asked.

"You sure can. Dressing rooms are the second door on the left down that hallway," The shopkeeper replied. Jessie handed the bow and arrows to Max and walked into the dressing room. Max stood their and smiled at the shopkeeper. Soon after she went in Jessie came out with a new white robe with a slight blue shine.

"Wow," Max mumbled.

"I know isn't it awesome?" Jessie asked.

"You're the one that makes it awesome," Max replied

"Thanks Max, you're so sweet," Jessie smiled making Max blush. Soon after Max and Jessie made their way to the inn where Brian was walking in a circle and Sean was asleep on a red overstuffed couch.

"What took you so long!?" Brian shouted

"We stopped by a few shops," Jessie replied.

"Well we reserved a commercial military airship for use. It will arrive in three days. We might have also stopped to get a new staff for Sean," Brian explained, "Speaking of… Sean get up! Let's go to our room…"

"No mommy I don't want to go to school with the giant purple chicken," Sean said in a state of semi-consciousness.

"I don't want to know," Max muttered.

Brian took a deep breath and shouted, "GET-UP-YOU-LAZY-BAG-OF-BONES!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed leaping strait up off the couch in pure terror. After being pried off the ceiling he landed on his head. "Ouch," He mumbled.

"Let's go to our room," Brian repeated. They arrived in a large room with four beds in each corner. Max clamed the one closest to him and plopped down on it. Jessie took her bed and with Brian's help pushed it closer to Max's bed. Brian and Sean had a rock, paper, scissors tournament to decide who got the remaining big bed, Brian won. Max sat on his bed cleaning his new gun. Brian went to sleep quickly along with Sean and Jessie. Max eventually fell asleep with gun in hand.

* * *

Pore sean... 


	8. Chapter 8 The final battle

**Chapter 8:** _The final battle_

Over the next three days the warriors prepared for the battle against Omega. They got the military to find his castle and they figured out where it will be when they leave. Max bought the extra insurance for their rented airship. Sean stocked up on magic runes and such. Brian went to the forgers and got a sword made especially for him. Jessie went to the item shop and stocked up on potions, ethers, etc. Finally the airship arrived; the warriors loaded their supplies and began the voyage to Omega's flying castle. He was closing in on the badlands which meant the warriors had to stop him now and end the cycle. The group came to the airbase to board the airship. The airship was basically a small blimp with guns attached.

"Alright! All aboard!" Max shouted from the airship cockpit

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Brian asked.

"I _was_ in the military so yes I do know how to fly this thing," Max replied. Ed, followed by Jessie and Sean walked up the rickety steps to the passenger area, which was a large luxurious room with a door on the left leading to the cockpit. Jessie went to the couch next to the cockpit while Brian and Sean went to the small mini fridge next to the lavatory. "Everyone ready?" Max shouted.

"What do you think?" Brian replied

"I'll take that as a yes!" Max shouted. Max was sitting in a small room lined with small beeping and colorful buttons along with small switches and leavers. "Let's do this!" Max shouted.

"Sometime this year hopefully…" Brian mumbled. Max released the tethers that held the blimp on the ground and started up the dual engines on the back of the flight deck. "woohoo," Brain mumbled blandly. It took the group a few hours to catch up with Omega's flying castle.

"Prepare to fire all weapons!" Max shouted. The gun torrents on the side of the ship turned and face Omega's castle and started to fire. Several loud clangs could be heard throughout the area. "Of course he has a shield up…" Max mumbled, "Someone needs to man the torrents!" Max yelled. Sean squealed and rushed to Max's side and took over the joystick controlling the torrents. "Firing shield disrupters!" Max shouted as he pushed a large green button. A panel under the passenger area came off and a missile launcher holding three shield disrupting missiles popped out. They each flew towards the castle, obliterating the shield. "Sean fire!" Max shouted

"Right!" Sean replied pressing the red fire button under his fore finger. The bullets blew a large hole in the castle's side. But before the warriors could celebrate, viruses started to pour out of the hole. "Can they fly?" Sean asked. In response the viruses sprouted wings from their backs and started towards the airship.

"You had to ask," Max replied

"Oh crud…" Sean mumbled.

"Don't just sit there fire!" Max yelled. Sean obeyed this command and started blasting away. "We are 200 yards away from the castle and closing!" Max shouted.

"There are too many viruses! I can't get them all!" Sean shouted. Meanwhile, in the passenger area… Jessie was looking out the window at the hoard of viruses approaching.

"There are so many viruses… What are we going to do?!" Jessie shouted.

"All we need to do is get to the castle," Brian replied. The first virus reached the Ship and ripped a hole in the blimp. Sending searing hot air out, incinerating the virus.

"We are losing altitude!" Sean shouted.

"I think we can still make it!" Max shouted.

"By crashing?" Sean asked

"By crashing," Max replied, "I'm glad I bought the extra insurance. Brace yourselves!" The airship started to shake violently as it crashed into the castle. The airship was only half way into the castle when it ran out of momentum. It then started to slip out because of the engines on the back of the ship. "Everyone out now!" Max shouted. He kicked the front window out and he and Sean climbed out. Brian broke one of the passenger windows and he and Jessie climbed out of that window. The four watched as the airship slipped out of the large hole it had made. Soon the crash of the airship hitting the ground was heard by the warriors.

"We're in, now all we have to do is wade our way through thousands of viruses and/or spawns, and then we need to locate Omega, destroy his crystal, and then shove an orb of never ending light into his essence before he escapes… Fun" Brian sighed

"And then I have to shove Nova's lance through his head," Max added

"Dandy…" Brian mumbled.

"Then let's get going," Max exclaimed. The warriors looked down the long winding hall ahead. A feeling of dread overcame Brian and Sean. Max however managed to stay happy and chipper, and whatever drug that Jessie was on that made her care about every little thing was still working. As the warriors proceeded through the hallway they noticed the lack of viruses.

"Where did the viruses go?" Sean asked.

"I have no idea, maybe we killed them all when we crashed into the side of the castle," Jessie suggested. And for a minute that theory was accepted by the group. That is it was accepted until they reached a right turn in the hall where several thousand, no hundred thousand viruses were waiting for them.

"Yea, how we didn't see that coming a mile away eludes me..." Brian commented.

"Ahh They're going to eat us!!!" Sean shouted as he leaped back up against the stone cold wall cowering in fear. The viruses continued to just block the hallway, their eyes closed and motionless. "Uhhhh why aren't they eating us…" Sean asked. As if called by his question every single virus opened their eyes and growled at the group.

"You had to ask didn't you; you just had to….. If the viruses don't kill you I will" Brian shouted in anger.

"Meep!" Sean squeaked. The viruses readied their claws and charged.

"Alright new tactic. Ultimate attack time," Brian shouted, "_Bou-Zou-dosken_!"

"Ok! Wait that really isn't a new tactic is it?" Max replied, "_Big Bang Blast_!"

"Here I go!" Jessie shouted, "_Aura arrow storm_!"

"Testing out our new weapons and ultimate attacks, interesting," Sean mumbled "_Chaos Overload_!" Brian's blade started to glow and blast out multicolored energy at the viruses, destroying many. Max's shot went into the crowd of viruses and exploded causing the virus wave to fall before it reached the four warriors. Jessie shot one arrow that started to multiply into thousands of white glowing arrows hitting and creating small explosions. And finally Sean's attack created a large magic circle blocking the virus's path and obliterating the remaining viruses.

"That was way too easy," Max mumbled.

"So?" Brian replied

"Good point," Max smiled, "Lets go." The warriors continued down the winding hall meeting seemingly endless turns and stairwells. Fortunately they encountered no viruses along the way. They finally arrived in a chamber that looked strangely familiar, in a tragic bad memory that no one wants to remember sort of way. "Where are we?" Max asked.

"Isn't this…" Brian started

"The room where Nova died," Jessie mumbled.

"Yes, yes it is," A easily recognized voice boomed.

"Omega…" Max mumbled, "Get down here and fight us!!!"

"No can do, we wouldn't want me to stop flying the ship now would we?" Omega boomed.

"Then I'm coming up there to kill you!" Max shouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave this room alive. Now be gone!" Omega's voice announced. The room blackened with a tint of red. Breath soon became visible and slimy lumps started to ooze from the stone floor.

"That's not good," Max said. The ooze emitted a certain warmth and started to all shift to one location across from the warriors. The lumps started to assume a shape, a gruesome shape not easily forgotten. Warmth filled the nostrils of the warriors as steam formed form every nook and cranny in the room. Chills went down the spines of the warriors of light as they saw one and then two red eyes light up with great fury. The shadowy figures steps could be heard but not seen, the steam was too thick. But the creature's eyes penetrated the steam providing the only clue to the beast's location.

"How do we fight an enemy we cannot see?" Jessie asked.

"Relying on our eyes will be our downfall. If we listen intently we could probably hear the creature and thus determine where it is," Brian explained. The warriors closed their eyes and obeyed Brian's advice, listening so they could mentally see the beast. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, the slight thuds and clanks of feet with metal shoes grew more intense. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, the warriors could hear the beast closing in determining that it was only a few yards distant from the warriors. Stomp….. Silence. Had the creature stopped to throw the warriors off or had it jumped into the air to surprise the warriors from above. Sean glanced in the direction the stomp had been last heard but could only see steam.

"Where? What did he do? How can we hear him if he doesn't make a noise?" Sean asked. The stomps resumed but this time the stomps echoed through the room, seemingly coming from multiple places at once! Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, now coming from all directions.

"This is insane! Are there more of them or is he tricking our ears somehow?" Max shouted.

"Oh man, now relying on our eyes or our hearing will kill us. Jessie put up a barrier!" Brian ordered.

"I… I'll try!" Jessie replied softly. The screech of her magic taking effect drowned out the monster's stomps. The light that usually accompanied the barrier could not be seen trough the steam.

"What if he got inside the barrier before we cast it? Then we would be trapped inside and slaughtered!" Sean shouted.

"I have an idea. Jessie take down the barrier and then I will use a charged shot to put a hole in the roof, then Sean you cast fire to heat the air causing the steam to rise through the hole I make then we will be able to see!" Max ordered. Jessie undid the barrier as Max charged up his gun and fired it strait up. The loud bang accompanied by several small rocks showering the warriors indicated that Max had hit something. Sean then carried out his part of the plan and heated the room up. The steam slowly started to seep away through the hole. As the warriors examined the increasingly visible room they saw the shadow of the creature. Swish, swish, stomp, stomp, continued to echo through the room. The creature's thin tail swished from one side to the other. "There you are!" Max shouted.

"And here I go!" The creature remarked. Max was surprised by the reply. Usually Omega viruses didn't have a mind.

"You… You talk?" Sean asked.

"Yes… For you see I am Omega's right hand man, Blade!" The creature replied. At closer inspection the "creature" looked more humanlike than regular omega viruses.

"Blade? That's a dumb name," Sean taunted.

"Really? I always get that but people usually shut up after I rip their spine out!" Blade replied. Sean audibly gulped grasping his neck for some form of protection. The creature's muscular build moved effortlessly towards the warriors as its long silver hair shifted in accordance to his movements. His red eyes gleamed in the excitement of battle. "You see I was originally created as an angel of justice but I have evaluated that the only way humans can be saved is by destroying the lot of them!" Blade explained.

"No that is completely wrong! Humans may make bad choices but they adapt. You need to be on our side!" Jessie pleaded.

"It's no use, he is being overshadowed by Omega, I can see it in his eyes," Max explained. Max raised his gun and fired. The bullet hit the back wall. "What!? How!?" Max shouted.

"Bullets are useless against me! I'm far too fast for them!" Blade shouted.

"Alright then how about a thunder bolt!" Sean shouted. He raised his glowing staff and fired a lightening bolt at Blade. This blast also hit the back of the wall with a crackle damaging the wall severely.

"That worked about as well as expected…" Brian mumbled, "Taste my blade!" Brian charged Blade and with several swooshes that failed to hit him every single time. "Wha?" Brian questioned before he was met with a sharp implement from nowhere to his chest. Blade's weapon of choice was a long rough pair of blood red blades, one on each end of the handle.

"That was pathetic!" Blade shouted, "There is no way you can beat me with that!"

"Oh really!" Brian shouted, "_Bou-Zou-Dosken_!" Brian's sword started to glow bright yellow. "Dodge this!" Brian shouted. He charged again and sliced with a large sonic boom, which, no matter how fast Blade was, he could not dodge. The sonic boom knocked Blade back and slammed into the wall damaging it more. This was not the end of the assault though Brian continued to slice Blade. He slumped down onto all fours and started coughing up blood. "Was that pathetic Blade?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"No. Now finish me off," Blade replied gruffly.

"What? Why?" Brian asked.

"Because I have failed in my lives purpose to protect the planet… I am useless so I must be terminated. I am a danger to the thing I protect," Blade explained. He looked up showing Brian his now blue eyes.

"No, everything can repent and make up for the sins it committed, even you," Jessie explained rushing to heal Blade.

"I've tried to kill you and yet you rush to help me anyway……… Thank you," Blade rose. "Let's go. I can get you through most security check points ahead," Blade muttered.

"Alright then, let's go!" Max exclaimed. Blade walked to the door, flipped a hidden panel revealing a pad where Blade then placed his hand on. The door beeped several times and started to rise. But as result of smashing the back wall next to the door it only opened half way. A horrible screech pieced the ears of the five warriors.

"Ow…..." Max mumbled while rubbing his ears.

"Can everyone fit through that?" Blade asked.

"Yea," Max replied.

"Yup," Brian replied.

"Yes," Jessie said.

"I can if they can," Sean replied.

"Alright then," Blade mumbled. He got down on his stomach and crawled under the door. His bulky chest plate prevented him from walking on all fours.

"A tight fit for poor, poor Blade…" Max mocked as he fit easily under the door. Brian soon followed along with Jessie and finally Sean. "Alright we all made it under so now where?" Max asked while pointing at the three hallways in front of the warriors.

"I say we go to the one on the left," Sean said.

"Well I want to go to the center one," Brian replied

"And I want to go with the one on the right," Jessie remarked.

"It doesn't really matter, they all lead to the same place, just different routes as well as one of the guardians of the doors. Each hall has a different door thus a different route and Guardian. The left hall leads to a snake like Omega beast. The right hall leads to a Shaman type Omega beast. And the center hall leads to the mystery Omega beast…" Blade explained.

"You forgot who the center guardian was didn't you?" Max asked.

"Well… yes," Blade replied softly.

"What?" Max asked leaning towards Blade.

"YES I FORGOT WHO THE FREAKING GUARDIAN WAS! YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!" Blade yelled.

"Yes, yes I am very happy," Max replied.

"Well which hallway?" Ed asked.

"What is the easiest way Blade?" Max asked.

"Well the easiest way would be to use the teleportation circle we are standing on to warp to the room Omega is currently occupying," Blade explained pointing to the large array of lines and some language forgotten by time.

"Yea! Let's go that one!" Max exclaimed. Blade nodded and walked to the door they had come through. He lifted another secret panel and entered a code on the keypad that had appeared.

"All set, let's go," Blade mumbled as he stepped onto the circle with the four warriors of light. The circle started to glow bright green and the warriors could feel like they were being ripped apart atom by atom and then put together the same way. When the warriors opened their eyes they were in a large room with many screens on the other side of the chamber. The screen's blue glow sharply contrasted the black color of the walls and floor.

"Ah yes Blade did you defeat the warriors of light?" Omega asked without turning away from the control panel.

"Not exactly," Max replied. Upon hearing this whirled around in his large Capitan's chair to see that Blade was accompanied by the four warriors of light.

"WHAT!?! _Why_ did you bring them _here_ Blade?" Omega shouted.

"Because I am sick of being overshadowed by _you_!" Blade replied.

"Well now that that is out of the way we are going to kill you," Max shouted.

"Oh no your not! I'm solid here; my crystal is right above us! I'll kill you all here and _now_!" Omega yelled, "Blade… For betraying me… YOU DIE FIRST!!!" Omega lunged at Blade, who, used his speed as an advantage and jumped out of the way. Omega turned to face the silver haired one, but as he did he was shot in the side of the head with a light arrow. Omega turned to face Jessie and lunged at her. Max would have none of this so he jumped in the way and hit Omega in the head with a well placed charged shot. Sending the monster flying backwards and strait onto Blade's drawn weapon, impaling Omega through the chest. Blade then flung the beast towards the warriors who were charging up their ultimate attacks.

"This ends Omega!" Max shouted, "_Big Bang Charged shot_!"

"This is for the generations of people you murdered!" Sean yelled, "_Ultimate Nightmare Overload_!"

"This is for the lives you ruined!" Brian shouted, "_Seven Blades of Light_!"

"And this is for Nova!" Jessie yelled, "_Great White Holy_!" The four ultimate attacks fused together and fired towards Omega. His blood curtailing scream seemed to be heard around the world. His body was slowly disintegrated into the flash of light.

"Did…. Did we do it!?" Sean asked.

"**_This isn't over! Why don't you come and taste my true POWER! Behold the awesome power of my true body. I AM OMEGA!!!" _**Omega's voice shouted from the room above. The castle started to shake violently as the ceiling crumbled and the walls started to shatter. Even the floor under the warriors' feet was starting to collapse

"That's bad right?" Max asked.

"Yes Max that is extremely bad!" Blade answered. Soon a black crystal could be seen as the ceiling finally crumbled to nothing. "Very, very bad," Blade mumbled. The sky had turned blood red all around them while they had been inside the castle.

"**_I will burn you to ashes! I am power! I am darkness! I am the origin of EVIL!!! OMEGA!!! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! Not even the warriors of light can stop me NOW!_**" Omega boomed. His voice was deeper now and it was emanating from the crystal.

"I might not be able to beat your body but maybe I don't have to! I'm going to blow away your crystal before you get out!" Max shouted. He raised his gun and fired several times; each shot made a clang and didn't do a darn thing to the Omega crystal.

"Nothing is ever that easy is it," Blade asked.

"Nope, never," Brian replied. The crystal started to spew black smog, incasing itself and then expanding to fill the outline of a giant monster with four large arms with equally large swords along with thick humanoid torso. It had to thick legs and a large tail, at the end of which was a long sword like spike. Two huge demon wings were protruding out of the monsters back. The four red eyes on its head lit up as the smog turned to flesh and metal (for the swords). The beast's fangs were at least as big if not bigger than 5 feet, the creature itself was a few stories high.

"**_Nothing… Nothing can stop me! I am invincible!"_** Omega shouted.

"I hate to admit it but he looks pretty darn invincible to me…" Brian mumbled.

"Has all of our work and Nova's life been a waste?" Sean doubted.

"I really don't have anything left to shoot… this thing _might be_ invincible," Max mumbled.

"How could we defeat that thing?" Jessie asked falling to her knees.

"No! We can beat Omega! If we fight together as five warriors then there is nothing we can do! And… and ummm…. And well…. You know that standard we are facing an invincible enemy but we can overcome him with friendship speech, I knew I should have memorized that thing at angel school…" Blade said halfheartedly.

"Yea real inspiring…" Max mumbled, "But I have people on this world that I have to protect. Like my family and my friends and…" Max explained. _And Jessie…_ The blonde haired one thought.

"I have all of my friends at the magic guild to protect… I can't just sit around and let this thing decimate me! I can fight!" Sean shouted.

"Wait then why did you leave your friends to die when Omega attacked the Magic Guild in the first place?" Brian asked.

"…. Ummmm….. I don't really know," Sean replied.

"Oh well… Omega killed all of my friends and family so I don't really care…" Brian murmured.

"I care! My family is counting on me to win! I'm not some poor wounded girl in a church cell anymore! I am a warrior of light!" Jessie shouted.

"Let's do this!" Sean shouted, "Freeze!" As he shouted a platform of ice appeared closer to Omega.

"Holy shield!" Jessie shouted. This erected a shield around the ice platform so Omega wouldn't break it. Brian and Blade ran onto the ice and started launching attacks against Omega. While the marksman and the two mages stayed back, firing booming shots and casting potent spells.

"**_Enough of these annoyances now, BEGONE!" _**Omega shouted. The large beast swung all four arms; obliterating the shield and shattering the platform. Just before the destruction Blade jumped up and landed on one of Omega's moving swords. He then charged down the length of the blade and sliced the lower left arm of at the wrist with a powerful swipe. Omega let out a horrific scream injuring Sean's hearing before he could cover his ears.

"Jessie, Max… I see now what I need to do. Say goodbye to my family for me alright," Sean ordered.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"You'll see… Thanks for being my friends… I'll miss you guys… Goodbye," Sean continued while a tear streamed down his face.

"No wait! Sean!!!" Max yelled. It was far too late though, Sean had already made up his mind. He took the orb of unending light and attached it to his staff. He then ran towards the edge of the castle and leaped towards Omega.

"This is my closing act! _Quartet of Light!_" Sean shouted. His outstretched staff lit up and, as he landed on Omega, exploded with a blinding flurry of light, enveloping the enormous Omega and poor unfortunate Sean.

"**_What!?! No! Curse you boy!! What have you done to me! NO! I cannot die like this!! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!! I WILL NOT!!!"_** Omega screamed.

"Beg to differ…" Max mumbled as he watched Omega's figure, along with Sean's, dissolve into the light. The castle, already severely damaged started to fall form the sky towards the ground. "We need to go! Now!" Max shouted as he grabbed Jessie and ran off the edge of the castle. He reached up into his pouch with his free hand and pulled out what looked like a kite. It caught the wind and sprang open, reveling that it was a large hand glider. The couple descended slowly and watched as the castle behind them fell into the ground crumbling into several nothing but a large crater. Soon after the two warriors touched down, they saw Blade carrying an incapacitated Brian over his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Blade asked.

"Yes… Omega has been vanquished, the cycle has ended and Sean along with it…" Max replied somberly.

"It is a shame, but some sacrifices must be made in order to achieve peace on a large scale," Blade explained.

"But why do we have to make this sacrifice instead of others?" Jessie asked.

"Because we are the only ones with the strength to do so," Blade replied, "Now let's get to the nearest hospital and get some rest. We have defiantly earned it…"

"Yea… Let's go Jessie…" Max mumbled. Jessie could only muster a nod and followed Max to the nearby town of Alexia for medical care. As Max had stated, the cycle had ended, Sean's sacrifice activated the orb and caused it to eradicate Omega forever. And that my friends, is where we end this tale of heroism, magic, and monsters. Not with a happily ever after but with the somber memory of all of those who made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from destruction.


End file.
